La Batalla del Tiempo
by JesusST
Summary: Dos entidades que jamás debieron de encontrarse en el continuo espacio-tiempo. Un suceso que a alterado las dimensiones, juntando dos que jamas debieron de haberse encontrado. El titán temporal, Dialga, a sido corrompido por el mal, de forma misteriosa. Y ahora que el tiempo se a paralizado, es misión de los peleadores y unos entrenadores, salvar el mundo y descubrir la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

Yo: aquí estoy con mi nuevo fic, La Batalla del Tiempo. Un crossover Pokémon/Bakugan, el primero en español por cierto. Sé que dije que no continuaria mis fanfics ni nada, por que estaria viendo el livestream de Tomorrowland (si leyeron mi aviso de autor, sabran de que hablo -w-), pero aquí en España, comienza a las 21:00, y aun queda mucho, asi que mientras escribiré.

Continuaré mis otros fics dentro de poco. No sean impacientes (vale, admitó que llevo meses sin actualizar Mechtogan Revolution, pero las cosas salen mejor lentamente que muy rapido e_e)

**Bakugan, Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Yo: y sin mas esperar, comienza el fic.

* * *

**La Batalla del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 1 - La Corrupción del Tiempo**

Pokémons, Bakugans, dos tipos de seres muy distintos, que jamas han sabido de la existencia del otro. Debido a murallas dimensionales que separan sus dimensiones, la existencia del otro siempre a sido nada mas que un "cuento" en sus respectivos mundos.

Y así sería para el resto del tiempo, separados para evitar conflictos entre las dos razas... O al menos, así debia de ser.

...

...

_"En la infinita grieta del espacio y el tiempo..._

_Dos entidades que jamas debieron de encontrarse..._

_...cruzan su camino en la brecha espacio-tiempo._

_Un trágico encuentro a echo surgir sus iras distorsionando el perfecto equilibrio del espacio y el tiempo._

_El resultado..._

_La destrucción."_

* * *

**En la brecha espacio-tiempo...**

Aquel día, tan temido por el dios de los Pokémon, Arceus, llegó. Los dos titanes y soberanos del espacio-tiempo, sus propios hijos, se encontraron en la brecha. Entidades con un poder tan enorme capaz de acabar con el universo entero.

- ¿Quien osa invadir mi territorio? El territorio de Palkia, yo, Titán del Espacio, soberano de las dimensiones. -dijo un dragón de tonos lila y rosa, con perlas en sus hombros y alas en su espalda.

- Aquel que traté de cambiar el curso de la historia, debe ser eliminado. ¡Yo, Dialga, Titán del Tiempo, soberano del tiempo; acabaré personalmente con aquellos insolentes! -dijo un dragón cuadrupedo, de colores azules y plateados, con un diamante en su pecho.

Las dos poderosas entidades chocaron entre sí, estremeciendo el tiempo y espacio de todo el universo, de todas las dimensiones...

Era un combate a muerte que amenazaba con la misma existencia del multiverso. Arceus, padre de los titanes, creador del universo; solo podía contemplar como el espacio-tiempo se rompía, rezando por algo que cambiara el curso de los echos, y ante todo, que la muralla que separa las dimensiones; no se rompiese.

- ¡Desaparece de mi territorio! -Palkia cargó energía en sus perlas, que brillaron increiblemente, y su garra fue cubierta on una energía asombrosa.

- ¡Tu, aquel que desea romper el tiempo, moriras! -el diamante de Dialga brilló, a la vez que su escama de la espalda se hacía mas grande, una gran energía se juntaba en su boca de forma concentrada.

- ¡Corte Vacio! -gritó el soberano dimensional, agitando su garra y creando una onda cortante que desgarraba el espacio a su paso, dirigiendose a Dialga.

- ¡Distorsión! -gritó a la vez el titán del tiempo, lanzando en forma de un rayo gigantesco la energía acumulada, distorsionando el tiempo a una velocidad inimaginable, este se dirigió a Palkia.

Arceus lo presintió desde su dimensión, el choque de esos dos ataques causaria una destrucción en el tejido espacio-temporal del universo. No le daría tiempo a detenerlo. ¿Acaso era el destino que el universo que el mismo creó, fuese destruido por sus propios hijos, destinados a no conocerse jamás, a no saber nunca que eran hermanos?

- ¡DESAPARECE! -gritaron las dos deidades, cuando sus ataques chocaron, superandose por algunos momentos uno al otro, para finalmente colisionar del todo provocando una onda expansiva que sacudió todo el universo de grave forma.

Entonces Arceus lo comprendió, finalmente ocurrió lo inevitable. El muro dimensional que separaban el universo Pokémon con el universo Bakugan fue roto con esa onda expansiva, fruto de la colisión de los ataques de sus hijos. No, no fue roto. Se desintegró, así de facil.

- ¿Que es lo que pasará ahora? ¿Que mas calamidades siguen a este desafortunado encuentro entre las dos deidades, mis propios hijos que cree a partir de mi mismo? -se preguntó a si mismo el dios Pokémon, muy preocupado.

* * *

...

Dialga estuvo viajando como pudo a traves del Mundo Tiempo, su dimensión de nacimiento, un buen rato. Dolorido, dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. Por suerte, el Mundo Tiempo solo era habitado por el, las veces que Dialga no se encontraba protegiendo el "pilar" que sostenia el fluir del tiempo en el universo.

Dialga abrió un portal, cuando sintió haber llegado al sitio correcto. Como pensó, apareció en la cima de la Torre del Tiempo, torre que administraba que el tiempo se llevase correctamente en todas las eras. Su existencia era lo que permitía que el tiempo no se parase.

Aquel combate... El titán azul jamas llegó a imaginarse que le dejaria con tales heridas. Su diamante estaba agrietado. Le costaba viajar por el Mundo Tiempo, y al intentar comprobar a traves de la torre con sus poderes, si el tiempo iba bien, sufrió un gran dolor.

- ¿Quien era ese ser...? -se preguntó Dialga mentalmente. Nadie, nunca, ¡nadie! había conseguido herirle de verdad. De echo, el solo verlo hizo que Dialga sintiese un poderoso sentimiento de haber encontrado a su igual, era extraño. Pero nada tenía sentido. Entonces recordó su nombre, el nombre del otro titán, Palkia.

Le sacaba de sus casillas haber sido tan herido. El mismo lo recordó una y otra vez. Cuando los dos ataques chocaron, una onda expansiva fue liberada, y los ataques fueran devueltos a sus dueños. Por un lado, sabía que Palkia también había sido gravemente herido, y eso le animaba. Pero por otro lado, su herida lo dejó para el arrastre.

- Grrrrr... ¡Yo, el soberano del tiempo, amo de la Torre del Tiempo... humillado de esta forma! -gritó furioso Dialga. Entonces, imagenes vinieron a su mente. Era la actualidad en otro lugar... otra dimensión para ser mas exactos. Si, la dimensión cuyo destino era estar separado siempre de la dimensión Pokémon. La dimensión Bakugan. En esas imagenes, Dialga notó que unos humanos que se hacian llamar Luchadores/Peleadores junto a varios Bakugan, alteraban el curso de la historia. El ser llamado Mechtavius Destroyer destruyo a los Bakugan, pero esos Luchadores cambiaron la historia. ¡Imperdonable!

Mientras el hablabla, un aura oscura le rodeaba, y sus ojos se hacian mas finos y penetrantes. Los colores de su piel se volvian mas oscuros.

- ¡YO QUE SOY UNA DEIDAD, HUMILLADO DE ESTA FORMA, SIN PODER EVITAR LOS CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA! -rugió furioso Dialga, a la vez que los colores plateados de su cuerpo eran cambiados a unos anaranjados.

Aquel ser, ya no era Dialga, no era el soberano del tiempo. Lo fue, pero ya no. Definitivamente, algo malo estaba pasando.

- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -Dialga perdió la razón. Empezó a rugir fuertemente, a la vez que la Torre del Tiempo temblaba... Relampagos empezaron a caer sobre la torre, mientras un fuerte terremoto la sacudia.

Y en pocos momentos... la oscuridad reino sobre el planeta.

...

...

El mundo quedó paralizado en el tiempo, al derrumbarse la Torre del Tiempo. Dialga rugió satisfecho, mientras observa encantado como el tiempo dejó de fluir en aquella era.

- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRR! -rugió el señor del tiempo, mientras una sombra cerca suya, reía sadicamente.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: espero que les gustase este primer capítulo, los proximos seran mejores ^^

Dialga a sido corrompido por el mal, ¿que habrá pasado con el planeta? ¿Y Palkia?

¿Por que Arceus no habra intervenido desde primer momento en el conflicto entre las dos deidades?

¿Que estará pasando en el universo Bakugan?

Todo eso y mas, en el próximo capítulo. ¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: aqui esta el segundo capítulo de La Batalla del Tiempo, donde se revelaran muchas cosas sobre lo que esta pasando en el mundo, tras el derrumbe de la Torre del Tiempo y la corrupción de Dialga.

Dan: ¿saldremos en este cap?

Yo: decirlo ahora seria spoiler, os aguantais. (?)

Runo: malvado e_e

Yo: si, tu hablame así que tu y Xeo rompeis vuestra relación en Mechtogan Revolution (?) Bueno, anuncios de otros fanfis:

-Aliados- de rox siniestra: un genial fanfic que debeis leer si o si, por ahora solo tiene 3 capítulos pero estoy seguro de que sera un gran exito ^^

-Defqon 1: The Weekend Warrior- de Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler: otro genial fic, crossover de Bakugan y Power Rangers, leanlo también ^^

**Bakugan, Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo mi OC.  
**

Comienza el segundo cap. Por cierto, e

* * *

**La Batalla del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 2 - Una sola oportunidad**

_"Hace ya un año desde entonces, que comenzó el periodo mas oscuro del Mundo Pokémon._

_Nadie sabe exactamente que pasó. Solo que el tiempo de pronto se detuvo._

_El planeta quedo paralizado por completo, y la mayoria de los habitantes de este mundo, Pokémons, humanos, todos murieron._

_A excepción de los fuertes, de aquellos quienes poseian un corazón bondadoso, que sobrevivieron._

_Pero la mayoria pensamos que debimos morir aquel día._

_La deidad temporal, el titán del tiempo, Dialga..._

_De pronto, se alzó junto a un ejercito de Pokémon y otras criaturas misteriosas, llamadas Bakugans._

_Dialga ejecutó un golpe de estado a los Pokémon legendarios._

_Nadie supo como, pero Dialga cambió de bondad al mal. Todos lo relacionamos de inmediato con la parálisis del planeta. Dialga se enfrentó a los Pokémon Legendarios, acabando con todo aquel que se negara a obedecerle._

_Muy pocos sobrevivieron, los que lo hicieron, fueron, si bien uniendose al ejercito de Dialga... Huyendo y escondiendose, como en el caso del Titán Dimensional: Giratina..._

_O... siendo sellado en el centro del universo, por su propio hijo... su divina excelencia Arceus, dios de todos los Pokémons..._

_Las leyendas dicen que el titán del espacio, Palkia, también sobrevivio... Pero desapareció, como si jamás hubiese existido. Nadie sabe que pasó con el._

_Por supuesto, tras este conflito divino, la mayoria de los supervivientes de la parálisis del tiempo; se unieron a Dialga._

_Era eso o la muerte._

_..._

_..._

_Yo, uno de los pocos seres que aun resiste a los oscuros propositos de Dialga, o mas bien, Dialga Primario... _

_Posiblemente este informe sea lo último que escriba. Aquel o aquella que lo lea, le confió el futuro. E descubierto algo que podría cambiar aquello que sucediera en el pasado. _

_Confió en que seas capaz de evitar este suceso que a marcado la historia del mundo..._

_Ese suceso llamado Gran Cataclismo..."_

* * *

Dejó de leer, y coloco el pequeño informe en una mesa. Ya habían investigado suficiente. Sin duda, el humano "Godey", gran arquitecto, y uno de los pocos humanos en entrar en contacto con los Pokémon legendarios; averiguó mucho antes de ser asesinado por algún soldado de Dialga.

- ¿Y? ¿Esta ahi escrito la clave para encontrarlos? -preguntó su acompañante, un Pokémon de tipo Planta. Después del Gran Cataclismo, debido a distorsiones en el espacio-tiempo, todos los Pokémon aprendieron a hablar.

- No. Pero tenemos suficiente información como para saber que estan esparcidos por distintas eras. Al menos, uno debe de estar en esta. -dijo el. Era un Bakugan, que había llegado al Mundo Pokémon a traves de las distorsiones. Malditas distorsiones, pensaba el, no solo habían afectado su altura, dejandolo a solo unos metros mas que su acompañante, cosa lamentable para un Bakugan comparandolo con un Pokémon; sino que le había debilitado considerablemente.

- Entonces ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí. -dijo el Pokémon suspirando.- Vamonos Worton.

- ¿Por que tanta prisa, Grovyle? -preguntó Worton curioso.- El tiempo ni siquiera existe ya, los siervos de Dialga estan bien lejos, podriamos descansar un rato.

El Pokémon se giro, mirandole seriamente.

- Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos, no podemos detenernos ni un solo segundo mas. El que haya un futuro es una decisión ahora nuestra. Y lo habra. -dijo Grovyle.

- Yo solo decía, que aun no sabemos donde se encuentran esos cinco legendarios objetos. Y con nuestro poder actual, tardariamos bastante en poder encontrarlos. Si los siervos de Dialga Primario nos encuentran en este estado, seremos aniquilados. -dijo Worton.

- Por eso mismo, debemos alejarnos lo mas que podamos de este lugar. -dijo Grovyle preocupado, era extraño el que pudiesen haber conseguido escapar de ellos, pero ahora no debian desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

- Dime Grovyle... ¿Que razones tienes para intentar cambiar este mundo? -preguntó Worton curioso.

- Cierto, tu llegaste aquí por una distorsión en el espacio-tiempo, al igual que los otros Bakugans, no tienes razones para cambiar este mundo, solo quieres volver... No es asunto tuyo cual sean mis razones. -dijo Grovyle.

- Lo que tu digas. Yo no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí. E leido el informe muchas veces, se lo necesario. Como tu dices, vamonos. -dijo Worton, y ambos caminaron hasta salir de las ruinas de aquella biblioteca humana.

No sabian que escenario era peor, si aquella biblioteca quemada por completo, victima de los ataques del ejercito de Dialga, o el mundo en si, paralizado en el tiempo... Todo era gris, el color se había ido, había rocas flotando en el aire, completamene quietas. El viento no soplaba, en un río cercano, el agua se había quedado paralizada, parecia solidificada. No había vida por los alrededores. Y mucho menos, se podia ver el sol. No, todo el planeta estaba nublado, Grovyle lo sabia.

- ... Hemos recopilado mucha información. Pero ahora... No se que debemos hacer. ¿A donde iremos? -se preguntó a si mismo Grovyle, observando el horripilante mundo en el que vivian ahora.

- Simplemente alejemonos lo maximo posible del lugar. Nos hemos rebelado a Dialga y su ejercito, quedarnos quietos y esperar que sus soldados vengan a por nosotros sería un suicidio. -dijo Worton.

- Hemos llegado muy lejos, no permitire que todo este exfuerzo haya sido en vano. -dijo Grovyle mirando por última vez aquel pueblo destruido, en el que se encontraba la biblioteca a la que fueron a consultar información.

Worton y Grovyle comenzaron a correr lo mas lejos de allí, fueron en dirección sur. Si todo salía bien, llegarian al Acantilado Vacio al día siguiente. Y desde allí... ... ... Ninguno de los dos sabía que harian a partir de ahí. Se separarian, lo tenian claro, desde el primer momento en que se hicieron compañeros, no se cayeron muy bien.

- ...Grovyle, acelera. Tenemos compañia no muy lejos de nosotros. -dijo Worton, empezando a correr mas rapido.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Los Sableye?! ¡Jamás espere que fuesen a alcanzarnos en tan poco tiempo! -Grovyle odiaba a esos Pokémons que servian a Dialga. Les habían molestado en multitud de ocasiones. Si fueran solo unos pocos, no tendrian problema. Pero esta vez, 100 Sableyes fueron enviados contra ellos.

Empezaron a correr mas deprisa, cruzando el Bosque Nocturno, que se alzaba ante ellos, era un bosque conocido por su multitud de caminos, y su siniestra niebla. Por ello, antes de que el tiempo se paralizase, era considerado un lugar muy peligroso. Pero no tenian tiempo para quejarse, a una gran velocidad, cruzaron el bosque. Con ello, se habrían ahorrado unas 2 horas de viaje hasta el acantilado.

- Worton, vamos, no podemos dejar que nos alcancen. -dijo Grovyle al ver a Worton agotado, en el suelo.- Espera... no me digas que...

- Si... parece que mi corazón ya no podra aguantar muchos mas viajes como este. -dijo Worton molesto consigo mismo.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar... En otra dimensión.**

La pelinaranja sonrió al ver a su novio tan feliz como siempre. Se suponía que hoy tendrían una cita, pero Dan se ofreció a enseñar a unos niños pequeños a pelear junto a sus Bakugans.

- Ey, Mira, este chico tiene un Bakugan Subterra, deberias enseñarle tu. -dijo Dan sonriendola.

- Si. -dijo Mira acercandose a ellos. Era un día normal en la ciudad. Desde que Mechtavius Destroyer fue derrotado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Dan no tardó mucho en regresar después del enfrentamiento, dijo que en su "viaje" junto a Drago no encontró nada interesante.

La paz había vuelto al mundo, y eso alegraba a los peleadores, por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad, con excepción claro esta de que ahora humanos y Bakugan eran mas amigos que nunca.

- Esto esta mucho mas tranquilo ahora que ya no enemigos. -dijo Shun un poco mas lejos de Dan y Mira. A su lado estaba Alice, su novia.

- Realmente, me gustaria que así fuese siempre. -dijo Alice sonriendo, y increiblemente Shun también sonrió. Lejos de allí, Julie, Ace, Keith, Marucho y Runo conversaban.

- Y bueno, ¿que os apetece hacer hoy? -preguntó Runo sonriendo.

- ¡Vayamonos de compras al centro comercial! -dijo Julie entusiasmada con su idea.

- Tu nunca cambiaras Julie... -dijo Ace, a lo que todos menos Julie asintieron.

- Podriamos ir al cine. -dijo simplemente Keith, también llamado Spectra.

- No me apetecer ir al cine. -dijo Helios desde el hombro de Keith, molesto.

- Venga ya Helios, tu siempre estas igual, animate un poco. -dijo Elfin, quien había vuelto con Marucho después de la batalla contra Mechtavius Destroyer; enfadada.

- Bueno Elfin, Helios tiene sus gustos, no hace falta pelearse. -dijo Marucho.

Mientras tanto, Ren y Fabia paseaban por el parque y hablaban. Detras suya, Jesús los expiaba, bastante molesto.

- ¿Que tramaran esos dos...? -se preguntó el, celoso de que Ren saliese tanto con Fabia. Jesús era un chico de pelo castaño, con ojos de mismo color, 16 años, que viste de negro. El ayudo en gran parte a Marucho a hacer el Mega Interespacio, y era un peleador al igual que Dan y demás.

- Que celoso eres... -dijo Dragoon, el compañero Bakugan de Jesús, desde su hombro.

- ¿Entonces tu hermana a vuelto a ser la reina de Neathia? -preguntó asombrado Ren.

- Si, al parecer no le gusto mucho la idea de que yo pasase a serlo, dijo que quería que disfrutase de la vida mas años. -dijo ella riendose.

Volviendo con Dan y Mira, y Drago y Wilda, estaban enseñando a pelear a unos niños pequeños muy entusiasmados, pero entonces... Drago se quedo petrificado, había sentido algo extraño, pero no sabía el que.

- Dan... creo que me encuentro algo mal. -dijo Drago serio.

- ¿Que? ¿Que te pasa? -preguntó Dan preocupado por su amigo.

Nadie tuvo tiempo para decir algo, pues todo tembló de pronto, y el cielo se nubló de inmediato. Todos los peleadores se reunieron con Dan y Mira, o al menos, los presentes. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando en esos momentos cuando entonces, extraños relampagos comenzaron a caer sobre el lugar, destrozandolo todo a su paso. Toda la gente que había alrededor huyo con miedo.

- ¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?! -se preguntaron todos, cuando entonces un gran relampago cayo, y un gran vortice surgió de la nada, absorviendolos a su interior.

* * *

**En el Mundo Pokémon...**

Grovyle y Worton miraron a su alrededor, mientras se colocaban espalda a espalda. Los Sableyes los alcazaron y rodearon. No debieron de haber parado en aquel momento, cuando Worton empezó a tener problemas cardiacos. Ahora, con cien enemigos rodeandoles, no había forma de ganar aquel combate.

- Parece que este es el fin. -dijo Grovyle suspirando.- Habiamos llegado tan lejos.

- ...Es mi culpa, si no nos hubiesemos detenido por mi estado, esto no habría pasado. -dijo Worton observando a sus enemigos.

- Tarde o temprano nos acabarian alcanzando... Pero esperaba tener algún plan para entonces. Algo con el que separarlos y distraerlos. -dijo Grovyle.

- ¡¿Que parloteais vosotros dos, rebeldes?! -gritó un Sableye furioso.

- Nada que os importe a vosotros los peones de Dialga Primario. -dijo Worton, logrando que todos los Sableyes enfureciecen.

- Bien echo Worton, ahora al menos tendremos una muerte rapida, has provocado que todos los Sableyes nos quieran destripar, y siendo tantos lo lograran en pocos segundos. -dijo Grovyle riendo.

- Grovyle... Una sola oportunidad. Una sola oportunidad quedá. -dijo Worton separandose de el, llamando su atención.

- ¡¿Que haces...?! -gritó Grovyle confuso.

- Godey, ese humano nos confió el futuro a traves de ese informe. Pero yo soy muy viejo para aceptar esa responsabilidad. Te lo confió a ti Grovyle. Solo queda una sola oportunidad, que pienso aprovechar. -entonces Worton comenzó a acumular energia en si mismo.

- Worton, ¿que planeas...? -se preguntó Grovyle cuando entonces lo comprendió.- ¡No, no lo hagas!

- ¡¿Que es esto...?! -gritaron todos los Sableyes con miedo al ver la energia consumiendolos.

- Adios Grovyle. ¡Te dejó la busqueda de los Engranajes del Tiempo a ti! -gritó Worton, mientras la propia energia que acumulaba le consumia a si mismo, Grovyle aprovechó y escapó lejos de allí, cerrando los puños mientras dejaba sacrificarse a su propio compañero.- ¡Energia del Alba!

Y Worton acabó con su propia vida en un ataque suicida, provocando una explosión de energia que sacudió los alrededores. Ya solo quedaba una sola oportunidad. Una sola oportunidad para detener a Dialga Primario.

...

...

Grovyle continuó su camino, recordando lo que Worton dijo, que le confiaba el futuro, y la busqueda de los Engranajes del Tiempo, esos legendarios objetos que andaban tanto tiempo buscando.

Sin embargo, todo volvió a temblar, y delante de Grovyle surgió entonces un gran vortice.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Una distorsión espacio-temporal! -gritó Grovyle asombrado. De vez en cuando surgian distorsiones en el tejido del espacio-tiempo, que conectaban con la dimensión Bakugan o con la brecha espacio-temporal, de cualquier forma, eran peligrosos.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! -gritaron unas voces procedentes del vortice, Grovyle se sorprendió por esto. ¿Acaso serian...? No pudo continuar suponiendo, porque entonces un monton de humanos salieron del vortice, junto a otros muchos Bakugan, mucho mas grandes que Grovyle, pero dedujo, de tamaño reducido debido a la distorsión.

- Esto es... Imposible. ¿Cómo es que vinieron tantos esta vez...? -preguntó Grovyle extrañado. Nunca surgieron tantos seres de la otra dimensión, por una sola distorsión.- Acaso... ¿tan alterado esta ya el espacio-tiempo?

Dan abrió los ojos lentamente, debido al impacto contra el suelo, casi se desmayó. Oyo una voz desconocida, e iba a ver si se trataba de una persona o un Bakugan, pero lo que lo vió lo dejo de piedra.

- ¡¿UN POKÉMON?! -gritó Dan, llamando la atención de todos, que se fijaron boquiabiertos en Grovyle.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Yo: aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero que les gustase.

¿Quien es exactamente Godey?

¿Que son los Engranajes del Tiempo?

¿Que habrá sido de Palkia?

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capítulo, pero antes, os comunico que podeis dejar vuestros OCs para participar en el fic, lo que pido.

**Nombre:**

**Género:**

**Dimensión: (Pokémon o Bakugan)**

**Personalidad:**

**Aspecto:**

**Pokémons o Bakugan (con género incluido): **

**Personalidad Pokémon o Bakugan: ****(recordad que los Pokémons ahora pueden hablar, asi que si quereis, dad también personalidad de los Pokémon)**

**Ataques o Habilidades/Poderes del Pokémon o Bakugan respectivamente:**

Eso es todo, dejad esos datos y estareis en el fic ^^

Bye!


End file.
